Referring to FIG. 1, a first conventional mail management system 7 is connected to a second mail management system 9 via Internet 8. The first mail management system 7 has a mail server 71, and is associated with terminal devices 72, 73; similarly, the second mail management system 9 includes a mail server 91, and is connected with terminal devices 92, 93. The mail server 71 of the first mail management system 7 is assigned with a DNS (domain name system) address e.g. abc.com, and contains groups A and B of users. The group A members include Adam, Ken and Mary, with Adam being designated as a mail administrator, and Internet e-mail addresses for the group A members are Adam@abc.com, Ken@abc.com, and Mary@abc.com, respectively. The group B members include Roger, Jack and Ann, wherein Jack is a mail administrator, and their Internet e-mail addresses are Roger@abc.com, Jack@abc.com, and Ann@abc.com, respectively. Similarly, the mail server 91 of the second mail management system 9 is also provided with a DNS address, e.g. xyz.com. Users of the mail server 91 are assigned to groups X and Y, including Bryan, Mac and Tylor for the group X with Tylor being designated as a mail administrator, and Internet e-mail addresses for the group X members are Bryan@xyz.com, Mac@xyz.com, and Tylor@xyz.com, respectively. The group Y members include Nancy, Peter, and John, wherein Peter is a mail administrator, and their Internet e-mail addresses are Nancy@xyz.com, Peter@abc.com and John@abc.com, respectively.
When Mac at the terminal device 92 logins in the mail server 91, and desires to send a mail 911 to Ken who is a user of the mail server 71 of the first mail management system 7, first, Mac inputs Ken's e-mail address i.e. Ken@abc.com to a receiver field of the mail 911, and then sends the mail 911. Since Mac is a user member of the group X, the mail 911 would be firstly delivered to the group X of the mail server 91, and then forwarded by the mail administrator “Tylor” of the group X to the first mail management system 7 via Internet 8. Upon receipt of the mail 911, the email server 71 of the first mail management system 7 assigns the mail 911 to the group A, and the mail administrator “Adam” of the group A then forwards the mail 911 to Ken's mail directory, allowing Ken to login in the mail server 71 and retrieve the mail 911. Alternatively, if Ann at the terminal device 73 desires to send a mail to Nancy who is a user of the mail server 91 of the second mail management system 9, mail delivery is accomplished through similar procedures as mentioned above, and thus it is not further described herein.
However, the conventional mail management system can only assign received mails to corresponding receivers, but is not capable of classifying and storing the mails according to user name or user's group name, mail subject, and/or sender's address. In this case, if a user prefers to review a mail, it is hard to search and retrieve the particular mail since mails are messily stored without being classified.
Therefore, how to eliminate the foregoing drawbacks of the conventional mail management system, for allowing mails to be systematically classified and conveniently retrieved by a user, is a critical problem to solve.